Roomies
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Pitch Black, a wealthy doctor, has been allowing his friend Jack Frost to live with him in his enormous home. He doesn't mind. But when he comes home from a party one night to hear Jack moaning in agony, he worries. And when he worries, he ends up in a room walking in on a scene that would turn his ears red. SMUT WARNING


_More of me and my dirty mind… Enjoy…_

Pitch Black had just finished spending a night on the town, visiting bars, checking messages on his phone, dancing with ridiculously wasted teenagers. (Some of which he may or may not have had sex with.) It had been tiring. But not without benefits. He had gotten some numbers, had plenty of booze leftover, and now had a leather jacket that had been abandoned by a biker taking a girl home to fuck.

Honestly, though, he was happy to come home. Sure, he would probably end up waking up his roommate, Jack, a young college student who was lucky enough to have a doctor as an old friend, but Pitch was sure with a quick apology there would be no hard feelings.

Stepping in through the front door, Pitch walked to his kitchen to put away his leftover six pack of random assorted beers and ales nobody drank. He opened the fridge in the dark room, cringing a little at the harsh light inside. He was more of a nocturnal being; he held all light in disdain.

As he closed the door, he heard the deep voice of his roommate. A long, drawn out, almost guttural sounding moan. "Ooohhh_hhhhhhhhh_hhhhh…."

Blinking, standing up straight and turning to see if his friend was visible. Taking slow, calculative steps. It sounded like Jack was in pain.

"Jack…?" he called out quietly. He stalked through the dark, dimly lit halls of his home.

Another long, drawn out moan. Had Jack fallen?

He called out to him again, peering around the corner.

"Oohhhh, _Pitch_…"

Pitch inhaled sharply. He was calling for him. Was he hurt? "Jack?" he called a little more urgently to his friend.

"_Pitch!_" he sounded like he was in distress.

Throwing open the door to his roommate's bedroom, Pitch shouted for him. "Jack! What is it?! What's wrong!?" What he saw left him absolutely speechless.

There lie his roomie, completely unharmed, completely naked, two fingers knuckle deep in his own anus, on his bed. Pitch inhaled painfully sharply now. Jack looked horrified to see him.

"Jack…?" Pitch whispered, flipping on the lights and stepping forward, "Wha… what is this? What were you…?"

The teen quickly jumped into a sitting position, covering his burning erection with a pillow. "Pitch, look- I- I can explain!" he quickly stammered, holding out a hand, "P-please, j-just- Just listen to me!"

Pitch looked at the flushed cheeks, glistening with sweat and the lust clouded eyes. The hand Jack held out had two fingers dripping. Eyes returning to the face of his long-time friend, Pitch asked, "How long…?"

"I-I-I. Pitch, please, I-I never meant-!"

Moving forward, Pitch asked, "How long!?" He grabbed Jack's wrist, clenching it tight, "How long have you been doing things like this!?"

Tears rolled down Jack's heated cheeks. "S-since I first met you…" he whimpered.

Pitch was shocked. He let go of Jack's wrist and sat down in the desk chair beside the bed. Speechless. He didn't know what to think. Jack continued to cry silent tears as he watched him.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, "I-I didn't want you to-to find out… like this…"

Shaking his head softly, Pitch whispered, "I can't believe I never knew… No wonder you asked me for a place to stay before anyone else…" Jack wiped a hand across his face, trying to clear the tears. Pitch lifted his gaze to him. "You… You masturbate to… to thoughts of me…?" Jack nodded with shame.

Pitch couldn't help his interest. Jack certainly wasn't _bad looking_. Pitch had always thought of him as extremely sexually appealing. And knowing that he was touching himself to fantasies of _him_? Pitch grinned feeling his own arousal coming back to life.

Looking at Jack, he asked, "And do you orgasm often when you masturbate to me?"

Jack blushed. "Pitch, that… that's personal…"

Pitch stood up. "Is it?" he asked, crawling over his roommate and hovering over his body. Jack's already flushed face darkened as Pitch tossed the blanket covering his penis away. His eyes glinted hungrily as he saw the wilting erection.

Moving his head down, Pitch gave Jack a deep, low moan. He moved his lips down and gave the dripping head a kiss. Jack gasped. He decided to tease him some more. "Mmm, Jack, is this treat all for me…? It looks so yummy…" He lowered his head and ran a long, slow lick up the length of the underside of Jack's engorged dick. The teen couldn't hold back the mewl of pleasure this action caused.

Looking down at Pitch with lust blurred eyes, Jack asked, "P-Pitch- ah! Yo-you're not mad? G-huh!" Pitch had begun giving every inch of Jack's beautiful cock a thorough licking.

"Mad?" Pitch repeated, lapping up the drizzle of pre-cum, "Why would I be mad?"

Jack moaned as Pitch's tongue wriggled against the slit. "I-I w-was- oh God!" Pitch had taken the entire length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. "F-fuck! Pitch!"

Pitch chuckled around Jack's shaft, making him moan loudly once more. So his roommate wanted to have sex with him? Excellent. Pitch was feeling pretty frisky himself.

Soon he had Jack lying flat on his back. He had removed his own clothes and was currently penetrating him with his fingers. Jack was wriggling beneath him, gasping and moaning and wailing with pleasure.

"Ah-ah-yes! Yes, Pitch, _yes_!" he thrashed his head and chewed his pillow as Pitch's fingers pumped in and out of his slick hole.

Chuckling, Pitch yanked the pillow away. "Don't want to muffle those pretty sounds, now do we?" he asked just as he shoved his fingers straight into Jack's prostate. Jack let out a deliciously pleasured yelp. Licking his lips, Pitch said, "Now, Jack. Since I'm currently doing what seems to be your favorite. Show me the other things you do to yourself when you think of me."

Jack quickly moved his hands to his nipples. Moaning, he rubbed them and stroked circles around them. "A-a_ah_hh… P-Pitch…" The object of his affections grinned as Jack moaned for him. Jack pinched his own nipples, moaning as that pleasure combined with Pitch's fingering. "I… I usually can o-ohh… Mmm… On-only g-get one nipple… Mm-mm… F-fingers are always-s i-in…"

Pitch finished for him by shoving his fingers back in with a ferocious squelch. "Ny-ah-_yeess_!" Jack was all his.

Sliding his slick fingers back out, Pitch positioned himself to fuck him for the first time. "Are you still a virgin?" he asked, grinning down at his panting roommate.

Jack nodded breathlessly. "I… I was saving myself… F-for you."

Pitch grinned. And just as he thrust into him, he hissed, "How very sentimental." Jack shrieked as he immediately began to pound him.

Jack's head was pressed back deep into the pillows, arms wound around Pitch's forearms as he supported himself, back arched in indescribable pleasure, and legs locked behind his body. "Ah-ah-anh-annnh!" Pitch's length impaled him over and over again, deeper and deeper. "Nn-nn-_hyeeessss-ooaahhhh_!"

Pitch's hips snapped into Jack's repeatedly, releasing loud, wet smacks of skin against skin. Jack's body had contorted into a beautiful little bridge. He could tell he was close. Just a few more well placed thrusts and Jack's orgasm would be upon him.

"F-fu- Pitch, I can't!" he cried, clawing into his arms, "I-I-I'm gonna-!" And Jack let out such a primal scream as his speed exploded out of him. The walls of his anus clenched so tight around Pitch he couldn't continue if he wanted to. He shouted with release, spilling deep inside his lover's body.

Jack collapsed after that, body going limp from all the strain. Pitch chuckled down at him, running the backs of his fingers across his cheek.

"Such a cutie," he whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon raw lips. Jack gave his best effort to kiss back, but was too weak for much more than a press back. Pitch didn't mind. He kissed him all the same.

Pulling his lips away, caressing the soft, pale cheek, he whispered, "I suppose we could be friends with benefits, if you like." Jack gave him a tired smile. "Or I could become a full-on homosexual doctor with a much younger, more attractive husband. Leaving everyone to assume you only married me for my money."

Jack laughed breathlessly. "Don't forget your massive cock," he said, "That's always a reason for someone who could do _so much better_ to choose someone _so_…" He smiled at him, touching Pitch's cheek, "Perfect…"

Chuckling, Pitch asked, "Oh, talking about yourself now? Maybe I shouldn't marry someone so vain. Goodness, I give you my home and _allow_ you to masturbate to me and this is how you repay me?"

_I give up… I have a very dirty BlackIce mind…_


End file.
